


Red

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Sam/Natasha fics that were originally posted on Tumblr. An assortment of genres! Mostly very short.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and any necessary warnings will be in the notes for each ficlet.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Tags:** Get Together, Angst, Natasha Feels
> 
> **Warnings:** None

Sam’s very tempted to brush the curl hanging into Natasha’s face back, but he restrains himself. “I don’t want to scare you,” he murmurs.

“I know,” Natasha says matter-of-factly, her eyes fixed on the window and away from him. “I think that’s part of what scares me.”

Reluctantly, she turns and lifts her gaze to his briefly.

Sam’s heart beats a little faster. He puts the tips of his fingers on her kneecap, light and careful. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m pretty nervous myself. But I can wait for you to be ready. I’ll wait a hundred years for you,” he says and smiles at her.

A wanting look flashes across Natasha’s face. “God, Sam.”

He’s shocked when she ducks forward and kisses him.


End file.
